


鹿死谁手

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: A上A, M/M, abo强强
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Summary: 就是想搞一下寸头王哥，我爱强强。
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 26





	鹿死谁手

张九龄的志向不在于和他一个性别的人，更不在于和他一样是一个硬邦邦的臭Alpha男人。他和王九龙杠起来纯粹是因为王九龙这个傻子一直在挑衅他。

起初张九龄没觉得王九龙的频繁挑衅有什么问题，他只觉得喜欢暴力的高个子男人都是神经病。哪里有把人惹怒了拳脚相向之后，还露出让人不能够理解的笑来的。

但是身高上的压制不是开玩笑的，张九龄在听到吃瓜群众三番五次的议论，说同样是Alpha，张九龄怎么就打不过王九龙，每回都被搞呢？

真男人是不会允许有这种说辞的，他不知道自己的忍让什么时候成为了他打不过王九龙。张九龄放出豪言壮语，他说他打得过王九龙，男人怎么能怂？

放出这番豪言壮语的时候王九龙就在旁边，他嘴里叼着烟，轻蔑不屑地笑了笑。他刚剪的寸头露出他的额头来，因为这个寸头加持，他往地上吐烟渍的时候还是让旁人有些却步的。

同样是Alpha，张九龄怕他什么。于是在众人的目光之下，张九龄卷起袖子直接伸出脚绊倒了王九龙，抓着他的领子往屋里拖。

是真男人就搞男人。张九龄要让所有人都知道，身为一个Alpha，平常跟个傻子一样爱挑衅人的王九龙，被他上了。他要王九龙在所有的Alpha眼中不能够再抬起头来。

你永远不知道，激怒一个男人，还是一个Alpha，会有什么后果。后门失守，或者说是更严重的，绑着手脚让他反抗不得的后门失守，还不戴避孕套。

王九龙双手被绑住也没因此减弱了气势。他抬脚就踹向张九龄的大腿，要他滚去戴套。张九龄没有因此听话，他冷笑着抓住王九龙的脚踝，伸出舌头舔了舔那脚趾间的缝隙，一个Alpha的皮肤意外的细腻，像个女人。

“戴套不舒服，你觉得我会戴？你又不是女人，这么逼逼赖赖，你难道怕怀孕？”张九龄直接分开了王九龙的双腿，在大腿内侧里打转轻轻掐了一把。他的手指伸进去，摸了摸洞口，他把洞口按湿，也是在这时候他明白了什么叫做轻拢慢撚抹复挑，虽然诗句的本意并不是这个，但是湿了就好。

没有等待，张九龄连缓冲都没给王九龙。他说是男人就别磨磨唧唧的，男人还怕疼吗，你下面那张小口可不觉得疼，还在和我打招呼要我进去呢。

在肠壁里磨蹭了许久，张九龄不肯抵到深入的里面去，他要王九龙的身子往床里凹陷。他要确认王九龙需要他，那副身子需要他填满，他才能够如王九龙所愿顶进去。

被艹在床上的Alpha脸色潮红，嘴巴里流转出了些许呻吟。眼角快有眼泪要流下来，可王九龙就不说求饶，一个字都不说，也不喊痛。他甚至还想要挣脱双手的束缚，狠狠地抓着张九龄的肩膀，死咬上一口。

王九龙越是这样挣扎，张九龄越兴奋。他挺着身子，直接顶到最深处，捏着王九龙的下巴舔了舔：“知道我为什么把你绑起来吗，就是防着你这招。”

不知道什么东西顶进去了，张九龄掐着王九龙的囊袋，使劲揉着。王九龙双腿夹紧，直接夹射了张九龄。前面流着肮脏的东西，里面也被液体填满。张九龄和王九龙身子浑身发颤，过了好一会儿，张九龄回神过来，才把东西拔出来。

身体的被极度满足后的空虚，张九龄靠在床头想要摸一根烟抽一抽，横陈在他面前的双手刚被释放出来的王九龙像是虚脱了一样手都抬不起来地看着他。眼睛清澈明亮，乖张的顽劣之下，还露着一些乖巧。

张九龄忽然恶作剧地想着，要是王九龙是个女人，是个Omega都好。他放下嘴里的烟捏着王九龙的脸亲下去，王九龙的嘴巴里还有之前残存的烟味，和他交换了口水，张九龄托着他的下巴笑。

“我去买点东西。”

王九龙不知道张九龄去买什么东西去了，等他洗完澡回来，便看到桌子上是各种各样的药。还有一杯温水，张九龄大爷一样地坐在椅子上看着他。

“什么意思？”

“避孕药。”张九龄冲他挑眉，“女性避孕药。”

“我不会怀孕，你大爷的张九龄！”王九龙把手里的毛巾摔到张九龄脸上，“你要点脸可以吗？”

“谁知道呢，你身子挺软的，当Alpha 都可惜了。”张九龄把毛巾拿下来，上面还能够闻到沐浴露的味道，他变态一样地闻了闻，站起身来把他按在椅子上。

“我看着你吃，水都给你倒好了。”

男人吃点避孕药应该没关系吧，张九龄买的药量不大，他问过医生了，医生只是冷着脸告诉他：“先生，我劝您最好还是用避孕套。这个药一直吃，对身体不好的。不要因为您一时的爽，让您的爱人受伤。”

然而张九龄只是想要角色扮演一下，自己扮演一个拔屌无情的渣男。电视剧里不都这样演的吗，让女生吃药，还要告诉人家，我现在还不想要孩子。

.........

王九龙捏着药片，白了一眼张九龄，猛灌一大口下去，把杯子还给了张九龄。

这一局的对抗，王九龙完全输了，张九龄都能够想到以后他出去吹牛逼，旁人再也不敢笑话他怂。他把一个Alpha都给睡了，还按头让人家吃了避孕药，王九龙应该不会再来挑衅了吧。

可惜了。

人算不如天算，王九龙拿着验孕棒和医院的单子走到张九龄面前的时候，张九龄都傻眼了。确认怀孕几个字刻在了张九龄的脑海里。

王九龙云淡风轻地说，这是你的种。

“你他妈不是吃避孕药了吗！”

“哦，我偷偷藏在袖子里给扔了。”

“你他妈不是Alpha吗？”反应过来的张九龄抓着王九龙的领子，“你他妈O装A？”

“张九龄，”王九龙勾着嘴角露出浅浅的笑来，“你说说，这一局，咱俩谁赢了？”

Fin


End file.
